1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of controlling fluid leakage from wounds and, more particularly, to a method of controlling fluid leakage from a tunnel formed in fatty tissue as part of a tumescent liposuction surgical procedure during which large amounts of a tumescent solution are introduced into the fatty tissue.
2. Description of the Background Art
Liposuction is a surgical technique which is widely used to permanently remove excess fat in areas of the body which are resistant to diet and exercise. Early forms of fat removal surgery involved extracting blocks of fat from the body through large incisions, often resulting in long unsightly scars. Liposuction, on the other hand, utilizes an elongate tube with an opening at each end, called a cannula, which is inserted into the body via small incisions and attached to a suction device to remove large amounts of fat with less scarring. While early forms of liposuction were an improvement over large excisions of fat, the instruments were still large, general anesthesia was necessary, bleeding and bruising were commonplace, and recovery tended to be long and difficult.
A more recent approach to liposuction, known as tumescent liposuction or liposculpture, involves infusing large volumes (i.e., many liters) of a very dilute solution of local anesthesia and adrenalin into the areas to be suctioned. This tumescent solution provides the local anesthesia during the procedure allowing the patient to remain awake and comfortable and avoiding the risks of general anesthesia. Large amounts of the dilute adrenalin in the tumescent solution constricts the blood vessels thereby reducing bleeding and bruising to a minimum and allowing the surgeon to spend more time shaping the areas for optimal results. While tumescent liposculpture is an improvement over the older forms of liposuction, leakage of the tumescent solution from the tiny incisions may occur for up to eighteen hours following the procedure. To control fluid leakage, cosmetic surgeons typically place a gauze pad over the portal and secure it with standard surgical tape. As the gauze becomes saturated, however, some of the fluid can seep through the tape thereby adding to the discomfort of the patient by soaking clothing and necessitating frequent substitution of bandages.